Boundless
by Boodudet67
Summary: Amira has lived in Paris for 3 months and no one noticed her once. What will happen when she starts crushing on a superhero and becomes one herself. This is an OC story.
1. Chapter 1

It's been months since I moved to Paris. Three months exactly. No one even knew my name at my school let alone who I was. I had started the year too late so everyone in my class had their group of friends. So my only salvation is the music on my phone.

Today I was early to school and no one else was there. Usually I stop at the cafe before class but I didn't have enough money on me so I had no where else to go. All your could hear were my footsteps on the marble staircase as I entered the building. Then I found my way to the lockers and sat on the bench, guitar in hand.

My fingers gloss over the strings and I strum once, trying to think of a song to play. Eventually it comes to me, 'something just like this'.

"I've been reading old, the legends and the myths," I begin singing with my eyes closed to concentrate. I continue the song ti'll the end and place my guitar on the ground. Upon opening my eyes I see a blonde haired boy staring at me. I've heard of him and seen him before, I think his name is Andy or Andrew.

"Um... can I help you?" I asked, placing my guitar over my shoulder. His eyes wandered to the ground and then back at me.

"You have a great voice... I'm sorry I don't know your name," He said. I smiled lightly and tucked my curly black hair behind my ear.

"It's Amira. But my friends call me Ami, and by friends I mean the Siri on my phone," He laughed lightly and I chuckled along with him. I went to get my headphones out of my bag but he stopped me.

"How long have you been here for?" He asked.

"Three months today, congrats Andy your the first to talk to me," I said curtsying to him. He looked confused.

"My name is Adrian not Andy," Adrian added. I threw my hands on my face and slid to the ground mumbling stupid nothings. Adrian Agreste, I'm and absolute idiot.

"Sorry I'm terrible with names," I mumbled. He laughed.

"Your the first person who didn't know it," he informed. I laughed with him. I could never afford magazines and stuff so I only knew him off rumours and billboards," So why did you move to Paris?" I froze at the question.

"Sorry curious cat but that's a question for another day. Plus it's my turn to ask you something. Why-" but I was cut off by a girl with blonde hair tied in a ponytail.

"Adrikinnns!" She shouted. I rolled my eyes. The only name I did know, Chole. As Adrian and she chatted, I left silently. I could feel Adrian's eyes on me all the while before I left.

Class began and I was seated at the back, on my own. It was designers ed and I couldn't afford the material for projects so I failed half the time. I didn't even realise Adrian was in my class until he walked through the doors. I don't think he knew I was in here either as he looked surprised when he saw me.

After the register, the teacher began the lesson. I knew she hated me.

"Today class you will have a month assignment, so no excuses," My head hit the desk as I sighed heavily," the task is to design and make," and make! And make? No,no, no! This won't go well," A dress with a spring theme. I want your designs to scream the season,".

I sit and think of my dreaded excuse for not handing in the project. No money, no material. No material, no dress. No dress, no grade. The list could go on and on. We were given the rest of the lesson to chat and design our ideas. I sat in silence and drew the never to be used design.

My dress was light green, but not a sickly green, more airy and light. There were white swirls all over it and a white ribbon hanging lightly on the waist. The ribbon would have a 3D flower on it. It would have been perfect...

The bell rang and I chucked everything in my bag and legged it out of the class. I went to the bathroom and struggle to keep myself from having a panic attack. My mind was running wild with crazy thoughts. I breathed in and out deeply before heading back to the lockers to collect my things.

There he was, Adrian staring at my panicked expression. He looked slightly concerned.

" Are you okay Amira?" He asked.

"I guess, just the project is stressful," I lied.

"I get it, but we got a month to do it," he added.

"Yeah... anyway I better go," I waved goodbye to Adrian and exited the school. I needed to run to get the bus on time. I raced down the street to the bus stop and panted whilst holding on the lamp post next to it. I was just in time as the bus rolled around the corner and stopped. I jumped on and searched my purse for change. I was one cent short and the guy wouldn't have it.

"Please!" I shout and the bus goes out of the station. I sit on the bench and hold my head in my hands. The tears fall. I check the timetable and the next bus to my neighbourhood was...tomorrow. I sigh heavily. It's one heck of a walk.

I begin to walk down the street in determination but the sun falls quicker than I expected and everywhere was dark. The area I was living in was notorious for robberies and gang wars. I would be dead if I walked through there at night. But I had to get home.

I looked at my phone, it was eight o'clock and I was no where near home. I heard rustling in the street behind me and as I turn around I see a figure lurking in the darkness.

"Stay back I have a... knife!" I lie, getting a ruler out of my bag. The figure laughs, it sounded like a middle aged man. The figure came closer and closer. I saw that he had a real knife in his hand. I eventually saw him. He was very tall, and had rugged hair. His face was wrinkled and covered in scars, he was definitely after something.

"Give me your money!" He shouted. I emptied out my purse and my hands were shaking and tears were running down my cheeks. I gave him all my change and he stuffed it in his pocket. His expression changed to anger.

"I'm sorry it's all I-" I began but he grasped my arm and I cried out in pain.

"Do you think I'm dumb?!" He screamed at me. I shook my head, he kicked me in the knees and I fell on the ground. He punched me in the face. I was weak and was laying lifelessly on the ground. I heard another set of footsteps come up he street but they seemed friendlier.

"Help me," I mumbled. I heard fists being thrown and someone getting slammed on the floor. I used all my strength to tilt my head up to see who my hero was. His eyes locked mine and I realised it was Chat Noir, the hero of our city. He kicked the knocked out man to the pathway and stared at me with sorrow in his eyes.

I felt his arms around my body and he jumped on top of the roof. He went running off towards the main city.

"No, that way," I groaned pointing towards where the danger was.

"I can't take you there honey, it's risky," He said.

"But it's my home!" I say. He froze and looked at my shaking body.

"Sweetie, you can't stay there it's dangerous, look I'll take you to a hotel room and-"

"I can't afford a hotel," I muttered ashamed," I'm saving to leave this area but is hard with getting a bus to school and having to buy material for my classes, it's not enough working 3 jobs," I rambled to try to stop my pain. Chat Noir lowered me onto the roof and I held my waist in pain he wiped away my tears with his finger.

"Okay, I will take you back to your home tonight but I will guard you throughout the night, princess," he explained. I nodded and he picked me up and I instructed him to my house.

My home isn't pretty, not one bit, I live in a cracked and crumbling apartment block. My room held one sofa, a counter, a stove, a fridge and a table as well as a crumbling chair. The walls are stained with god knows what and the only thing of value I owned was a quilt made by my grandmother.

"This is.. um," He mumbled.

"A disgrace, ugly, abhorrent? Don't worry it's just a reflection of me," I mumble. I settle on the sofa and stared at the necklace my mother gave me when I was younger. I bet she wouldn't be proud of me.

"I think you seem pretty great, I mean most kids at your age would do anything to get out o school but you choose to go to school and to learn. It's really I inspiring," he said, he put his hand behind his head and smiled at me.

"I'll be lucky if this doesn't bruise," I said. I used the camera in my phone to see the damage.

"How come you have a phone but live in a place like this?" He asked. I sighed.

"It's a long story,"

"Well I've got all night," he answered. I breathed in, was I ready to tell the first part of my story to someone?

Adrien/ Cat Noir's POV

Nathalie had booked out the limo for my father for when I needed to go to school. The only solution was that I'd be a bit early. Obviously, my education doesn't mean much to my father, which is great. Just great…

When I got to school, the doors were open but I could hear the faint steps of someone else in the building. I followed the sounds to the locker room, but to my surprise, a girl with black curly hair was playing a guitar with her eyes shut. Yet she didn't miss a single note, it was perfect.

Her voice, I've never heard anything like it. It was perfectly pitched and had a soothing tone. Her voice made me think of honey and sugar, it just sounded sweet and innocent.

The last note played and she opened her eyes, her hazel pupils examined mine and she looked scared. She took a deep breath and regained her composure.

"Um… Can I help you?" She asked looking irritated. I smiled at her.

"You have an amazing voice… I'm sorry I don't know your name," I said apologising. She looked at the ground then back at me. Her eyes look hurt but her smile shew she didn't care. Maybe she did but her brain wouldn't let her.

"It's Amira. But my friends call me Ami, and by friends, I mean the Siri on my phone," She joked. I laughed along with her but part of me felt sorrow in the way she said it. She went in her bag to get her headphones but I stopped her.

We had a simple conversation and I learnt that she isn't exactly popular, she didn't even know my name. Which to be honest- shocked me. But my mind was telling me she was hiding something- the way she avoided questions about why she came to Paris. Amira was definitely secretive. She was about to ask me something when Chole walked in.

"Hey Chlo," I said smiling and waving. I watched Amira roll her eyes and leave, obviously not a Chole fan. Chole scoffed as Amira left the room.

"Such a loser, her clothes are so plain and who even is she? Adrikinns don't waste your time on her," Chole said. I scowled. Sometimes even I can't stand her. A fake smile was plastered on my face and I agreed and disagreed randomly from time to time to make it look like I was contributing.

Luckily the bell rang soon and the day started. It was uneventful until last lesson, designers ed. I walked in and looked up but instead of seeing the usually empty desk. I hadn't noticed until now that Amira sat in it. Her eyes locked with mine and she smiled lightly. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked on her desk.

The teacher set an assignment to make a dress with a spring theme. We had a month to do it. We were given the lesson to design and chat. I looked up to the far desk to see Amira just staring at her piece of paper, fear written on her face. She reached for her necklace and upon holding it, instantly calmed down. Her hand drew and drew, she sat in silence and didn't mumble or hum like I thought she would.

"Hey dude who are you staring at? Who's she?" Nino asked tugging on my arm. I looked at him and then at Nino.

"I met her in the locker room today can you believe she has been here for three months?" I stated. Nino looked at me in confusion.

"She must keep to herself a lot cause I haven't heard one thing from her!" He added. I told him her name.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Alya said joining in our conversation. I explained and pointed to Amira. Alya nodded and returned to talking to Marienette.

"Maybe we should invite her out with us sometime?" Alya suggested. We all agreed. I looked one more time before continuing to design.

Class finished and Amira left like a bullet being shot from a golden gun. I followed her to the locker rooms. She still looked paniced and scared.

"Are you okay?" I asked. She explained it was just stress so I tried to comfort her. Before I could invite her out to the park she looked at her phone and legged it. I shrugged it off and met up with Nino. I would see her tomorrow.

Night fell and I transformed into Chat Noir. It was my night to do the patrol and I went straight to the rougher parts of town. I was jumping over the rooftops when I heard faint crying and a deep muffled voice. As I looked down the street I noticed two figures. One was towering over the other, the other was handing over everything she had in her pockets and hands.

"Do you think im stupid?!" The man shouted and gripped her arm, I began running down the street as I began running he knocked her to the ground, hit her in the eye and kicked her in the stomach. God he makes me sick, to hit a woman.

I came from behind and hit him with my baton. He fell to the ground. I looked at the lifeless body on the ground and realised it was Amira.

"Help… Me," She mumbled. I picked her up bridal style and jumped onto the rooftops. What was she doing in a place like this. I began running towards centre Paris but she pulled on my jacket collar.

"No…That way" She groaned. Amira pointed towards where the incident had taken place.

"I can't take you there honey, it's risky," I explained but she was certain of going that way. She couldn't afford a hotel so what was left to do? I decided to take her back but I would guard her through the night.

She was sure in a rough area; her room didn't even have a bed in it. We walked in and she sat on the sofa. Amira stared at the gold necklace around her neck. She then looked into the camera on her phone and sighed.

"Defiantly gonna bruise," She muttered sadly. I didn't understand one thing though, how could a girl live in a place like this but afford a phone? When I asked her, she held her legs to her face and sighed heavily. It looked like she was debating telling me.


	2. Chapter 2

Amira's POV

I didn't know how to start, how to tell my own story. I took a deep breath, I would sugar-coat the story, but its for the better. I looked into Chat Noir's eyes and sighed.

"I was ten when my mother died, my sister was fourteen and my brother 7. My father grieved for three years. On my thirteenth birthday he was finally back to normal. He said he had some exciting news. That night he introduced us to Helena, his fiancé. She had perfect blonde hair that fell to her shoulders. However she had an extreme disliking to me. I think it was because I was identical to my mother, in everyway. A reminder that she wasn't my dad's first love," I began. He looked at me confused," It will make sense later,"

"I'm sorry your mother died," Chat said sadly. I smile lightly at him and show the picture of my mother in my necklace.

"Its fine, she's always with me," I mutter.

Adrian's/ Chat Noir's POV

I knew the feelings she had all too well, but they are newer to me. I smile at her necklace and I ask her to continue.

"I tried everything to get Helena to like me but it wouldn't work, it didn't help that people weren't being the nicest they could be at school. I attempted to tell my dad but every time I got close to Helena would barge in. I felt alone as my dad Helena and my siblings would go off to places without me and leave me at home, thinking I didn't want to come, but in reality Helena had told my dad I didn't want to. I fell into a depression and my father didn't know what to do, he sent me here to cure me I guess. This phone was a gift to keep in touch with me," She finished explaining. It was definitely sugar-coated.

A tear rolled down Amira's cheek and I wiped it away with my finger. I could sense there was more to her story but she didn't trust me enough to share.

"Well I'm going to sleep as I have an early start tomorrow," She said. I nodded and she flew the cover over her and slept. I sat on a chair and eventually drifted off.

I opened my eyes, it was just turning light and Amira was looking out of her window, she was mumbling something. I rubbed my eyes and clocked the home button on her phone, it was five in the morning! She turned and smiled at me.

"You can move to the sofa if you wish I'm up for the day now," She explained, My mouth dropped open. I wouldn't dream of waking up this early. She laughed at my expression and walked to the small kitchen-y area. She opened the single cabinet and paused. She cam back out with a packet of bird seed in tow and settled herself near the window.

"What are you doing?" I asked. She turned around and hushed me. I walked up behind her and looked out of the window. What was this girl doing?

"What would you do if I sang out of tune? Would you get up and walk out on me? Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song and I'll try not to sing out of key!" Amira sang beautifully. A tweet echoed from above and a bird landed on her outstretched hand. She took a seed out of the packet and fed it to the bird. She laughed happily as the bird crept up her arm and onto her shoulder. Amira's smile was beaming.

"Wow," I mumbled. The bird looked at me fluttered off. Amira handed me the bird seed and climbed out of the window, he feet cemented onto the frame and hands clinging onto the pipes.

"What are you doing?" I demanded and she laughed. One hand stretched through the open window and grabbed the bird seed. A few seconds later she dropped it in the room and returned inside. I was dumbfounded, what the hell did she just do?

"I was putting the bird seed in old ashtrays I've found lying around, I place them on the pipes and so far they've only fallen off... five times," She explained, a second after she finished one fell and smashed on the road below," Make that six,"

"Well um... find a safer way of doing that," I added. She laughed. I followed her to the table where she looked on her phone.

"I will and I need to go the bus will take me to centre Paris soon. I just need to find..." Amira stated. I looked at her in confusion as she put away the birdseed and looked in the fridge. She tapped her foot for three seconds before taking something out and placing it on the table. It was a jar full of money. Amira took ten euros out of it and stuffed it back in the fridge.

"Cool safe," I joked and she giggled.

"Its only 10% of my savings," She explained. I smiled, she said goodbye and we exited the building. I jumped to the rooftops and headed home, watching Amira walk to the run-down bus stop opposite of her home. A part of me knew this wasn't the last time I would see her in my Chat form.

Amira's POV

That was the first time anyone had heard my story. Even if it wasn't completely true. I couldn't get him out of my mind as I listened to my music whilst waiting for the bus. It rolled into the station and I jumped on. I paid the ticket and sat on my own, taking in the surroundings.

My phone read 07:30 as the bus stopped at my station I waved the bus driver goodbye and walked through the streets of Paris. I could make some extra money whilst I'm here I guess. I went to a street that wasn't popular enough that people from school would walk down it (not that any of them knew me) but popular enough that I could get money. I pulled out my guitar and began strumming.

"I had a dream, we were sipping whiskey neat," I began singing. Soon a small crowd formed and I made some cash. I was about to pack it in for the day when a familiar blonde haired girl pushed her way to the front of the crowd. She laughed when she saw me.

"How poor are you?" She said laughing her head off, she took a picture of me and smiled evilly. I looked at the ground and put my guitar behind my back. I ran off through the ground, battling the urge to cry. I ran all the way to school.

I held my necklace and breathed in and out to calm down. I don't want to get acumatised, do I? I went into the lockers and squeezed my guitar into my locker. I closed it and Adrian was waiting the other side.

"I'm just warning you, Chloe sent the photo to everyone, are you okay?" He asked concerned. I shrugged it off.

"No one knows I exist other than you and Chloe, so what's the harm?" I informed. I smiled but he didn't return it. If anything what I said saddened him," Anyway, at least I made some cash off of it," he smiled.

"What are you doing tonight?" He asked

"Working,"

"Tomorrow?"

"Working,"

"The day after tomorrow?"

"The bus comes early,"

"Saturday?"

"I'm free," I said, giving into his questions.

"Good because at ten, Alya, Nino, Marionette and me are going to the park and I wondered if you wanted to come," He said. I nodded, it would be nice to get out of the house for once. The bell went and it was Designers ed, Adrian walked with me to class and I ignored the sniggering and whispers people were doing as I walked down the hall. I won't lie it hurt, but I have to stay strong so I don't get acumatised.

The class started and the teacher had a smirk on her face.

"Today we are going to have a switch around with the seats, so you can share your ideas. So Chloe move next to Marionette, Alya sit next to Nathaniel, Nino next to Sabrina..." The teacher drained on. I silently prayed that I would be left alone, invisible as always," And Amira, move next to Adrian,"

"But miss I should sit next to Adrian!" Chloe shouted at the top of her lungs. I bought my stuff and sat next to Adrian, smiling a shy smile.

"Okay class begin!" We were left to chat. I opened my sketchbook and flicked through to the page my dress was on.

"Wow! That's amazing!" Adrian said, I smiled, his was pretty good too.

"With yours why don't you try a patterned side like this," I said, ripping a page out of my sketchbook and showing him my ideas. He nodded and added it to his design.

"Thanks! What material are you going to get?" Adrian asked, I stiffened," I saw some nice pieces of fabric in a stall near the promenade, you could get these colours there," he smiled at me brightly and I forced one on my face.

"Alright class! You will be working with these new pairs to make your designs, next lesson bring your material," The teacher said. I sighed heavily.

"Guess thats what were doing on Saterday," Adrian said. I nodded, fighting back my hurt. How would I manage this.

The bell rang and I headed to the mayor's hotel, where I worked Wednesdays and Sundays. Early in the morning I busk on the streets and sometimes I do some shifts in the coffee shop when I can get them in.

I walk through the gold encrusted door and past the luxurious parts of the hotel and into the workers section. I put my uniform on and start working. I was washing a few dishes when I was told to go to the Mayor's office. I took a deepbreath and entered. Chloe and Adrian were standing to the side of the Mayor. I looked to Chloe's smile and dreaded what was to come.

"Hello Amira, do you know why I called you to my office today?" He asks. Maybe because his daughters some sort of phyco?

"No sir," I mitter sadly.

"It has come to my attention that you busk on the street for money, is this true?" He questions.

"From time to time," I answer. My voice was raspy.

"Im afraid that I cant have someone like this working for me, from this day forward you're fired," He said abruptly. I held my head in my hands.

"I understand," I mumble. I throw my apron on the chair and leave. I run to an alley and break. After a few seconds of crying, I regain my composure and hold the necklace.

"No saddness, no anger, no fear," I mutter over and over again. I get up and look at the time. My bus should be here soon. I walk slowly to the bus stop with my money in hand. As it rolls in I sit on the bottom floor.

I got of the bus and heard a dog whining, I look down the street and see some boys who are slightly younger than me beating up an old mans dog. I run towards them.

"Hey! Stop that now!" I shout. The boys look at me and run off. I help the old man onto his feet and I examine his dog. There was a cut on his side, it wasnt deep but I apply pressure to stop it bleeding.

"Are you okay sir? Do you want me to escort you home?" I ask. He puts his hand on my shoulder and shakes his head. He whistles and the dog follows him up the street. He turns left. I ran to catch up with him but he had disappeared.

I head home and sit on the sofa. Im never getting out of this place. I needed a way to cheer myself up. I went in the cupboard and got the bird seed out. I opened the window and stood on the frame. Unfortuatley Chat wasn't here to hold the bird seed for me so I had to hold it in my mouth. I cling onto the pipe with one hand and fill the ash trays with bird seed with my other one. I chucked the bird seed back into my room and slowly lower myself in.

"I thought I told you to find a different way to feed the birds," a familiar voice behind me said. I turned around and smiled happily.

"Chat! What are you doing here?" I ask smiling brightly. I empty my pockets into the jar in the fridge. He closes the fridge door and looks at me with his eyebrows raised.

"It seems a person has a viral picture going around," He states. I sigh and nodd as I show him the photo Chloe took. He looks at it before deleting it.

"Why did you do that?" I questioned. He smiled.

"You dont need to see that of yourself, but can I have a private concert?" He pleaded. I gleamed and nodded.

I picked up my guitar and strummed once. The strings vibrated and let out a beautiful acoustic melody. I start playing "Deliliah"

"Hey there Delilah whats it like in New York City? Im a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yeah you do, time square dont shine as bright as you. I swear its true. Oh its what you do to me, oh its what you do to me," I begin singing. Again, I closed my eyes but never missed a note. I was happy again.

Adrian/Cat Noir's POV

There are times even I cant stand Chloe's bratty attitude. Of course she doesnt know what Amira goes through, who does other than Chat? However there is still no reason for Chloe to do what she did. I got a text from her to come to her place so thats the only reason I was there anyway. It must of been some set up to make me think Amira was bad or something.

As soon as I could I left to follow Amira. She was straight on the bus and heading to her home. She disappeared for a moment but then she walked into her home and fed the birds. I hated watching her do that, it made me worried she would slip and fall. I waited until she went back in to creep in.

The song was inspiring. All of her heart was in each lyric. The song was perfection. She finished and opened her eyes. I smiled and clapped. She was so happy.

I had a sudden need to be protective.


	3. Chapter 3

**Amira's** POV

Saturday arrived quite quickly and I was rushing around to get to the bus on time. I threw on my jacket and exited the apartment. I had taken extra money with me so I could buy something to drink and eat. I needed them to think I was like them. My mind panicked me as I was worried about buying material.

I felt around in my bag and found my phone. I plugged in my headphones and started playing some tunes. I hummed along on the bus journey and got some weird looks from the other passengers, but I'm never going to see them again. The driver was quite old and drove at about five miles per hour. Luckily, I managed to get there before 10. I sat on a bench in the park and played on my phone.

"Amira you made it!" Adrian said, walking up to me. I smiled and said hello," Alya, Nino and Marionette are joining us shortly," I nodded. We chatted about random nothings until...

"Adrian! And... Amira?" A red haired girl said. She said my name with a slight sour tone. Behind her was a girl with blue pigtails. I waved to her and she gave me her most obvious fake smile. What had I done wrong?

"Amira, this is Alya and Marionette. Alya and Marionette, this is Amira," Adrian explained I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"So when is Nino coming?" I asked. I was excited to meet everyone and maybe even gain some more friends. Alya's expression turned to anger, I looked down to the ground. Had I said something wrong?

"Adrian, Nino just text me, he wants to talk to you at the front of the park. Don't worry we will keep Amira company," Alya said, she put a firm hand on my shoulder and I flinched (it still heart from when I was robbed and beat up). Adrian nodded and headed to the front of the park.

"Its nice to meet you," I mumbled. Alya rolled her hands and sat me on the bench.

"Look its nice and all you being around with us, but lets make one thing clear. Nino is my boy-friend and Marionette has a claim on Adrian," Alya ordered. I held my necklace and breathed in and out deeply.

"You don't understand, I just want to make some friends," I reasoned, she laughed.

"Really? How come you haven't talked to anyone until now, you seem to have gotten Adrian's attention pretty well," Alya interrogated.

"Look I don't want to go into details okay? There are some things I don't want to discuss until I'm ready," I answered. She laughed again.

"Your just trying to play the innocent act, just cut it now and save yourself the pain later," She said. I looked to the ground and clung onto my necklace as tight as my hands would let me," Ah, panicking on what to say? Boo-hoo," I looked behind Alya and saw Adrian and what I assume to be Nino watching us," Not gonna say anything? Just crawl back to the city you came from, Adrian won't care. Go back to your mothe-"

"Don't speak about my mother," I said calmly. Alya smiled.

"Hit a nerve did I? Worried that mommy wont be proud of you?"

"Alya please don't talk about my mother,"

"Why not? She probably thinks the same thing I do!"

"Look lets not argue please Alya,"

"Your scared aren't you, don't like the truth. Hah- how pathetic are you?"

"I'm sorry I have a severe social anxiety that I fight daily! I'm sorry that I have trouble trusting people. I'm sorry I was feeling that isolated and alone that I finally allowed myself to let someone in my life! You know what this was a bad idea, I'm just gonna go and busk in the streets, cause everyone knows I do that now!" I shout. I walk off into a random direction and hold my necklace tight. I hear shouting in the background but I ignore it.

 **Adrian's** / Chat Noir's POV

"I'm sorry I have a severe social anxiety that I fight daily! I'm sorry that I have trouble trusting people. I'm sorry I was feeling that isolated and alone that I finally allowed myself to let someone in my life! You know what this was a bad idea, I'm just gonna go and busk in the streets, cause everyone knows I do that now!" I hear Amira shout. Nino and me had been listening to what Alya had been saying to her for a while. Marionette stood in silence looking guilty. Amira runs off and I walk up to Alya.

"What the hell Alya?!" I shout. She rolls her eyes.

"She's just some liar who wants to get with you," Alya said. I shook my head. Chat Noir knew that was different, but Adrian, Adrian doesn't in Amira's eyes.

"You know what, I'm going to find her, Nino pick your side now," I said and turned to leave. Nino followed me, he glared at Alya on our way out.

"Amira?" We shout in the streets. I heard a rough guitar pattern in an alley. We followed the sound and saw Amira on the ground playing her guitar. I held Nino back and we listened.

"I wanna sing, I wanna shout. I wanna scream till the words dry out. So put them in all of the papers I'm not afraid, they can read all about it, read all about it. Oh," She finished the note and held her head in her hands. Amira opened her necklace and stared at the picture inside of it. A tear fell off her cheek but she wiped it away.

"Amira?" I said. She looked up at me and closed the necklace instantly. I settled down beside her, as did Nino.. She tucked her hair behind her left ear and put on one heck of a smile.

"I'm sorry for the things Alya said, how about we go get something to eat?" Nino suggested. Amira told him she was fine and she stood up, putting her guitar on her back.

"Actually, I think we should all go and buy some material for our assignments, what you guys say?" I added. Amira's face dropped slightly.

"Ok lets go," Nino answered. Amira didn't say anything but just followed us through the streets and into a small craft shop. We looked around and she stared lovingly at one piece of airy and light green fabric.

 **Amira's** POV

"Its beautiful," I muttered. Adrian let out a soft laugh behind me and I turned around. I read the price tag and flinched. It was thirty euros for the roll. I put it back on the shelf and sighed," I don't think this place is in my price range,"

"This is one of the cheapest ones in town," Adrian muttered. I heard him and sighed deeply," Do you want it?"

"I would love to have it but I'm- my family is very strained on money at the moment," I lied. His eyebrow raised, he could see through my lies.

"I'll get if for you," He suggested. I shook my head but Adrian picked it up and took it to the counter.

"Oh no, you really don't have to do that, I'm fine really, the teacher doesn't expect much from me," I informed but he insisted. Nino purchased what he wanted as did Adrian. I had a weight in my stomach that was full of guilt. Why didn't I just say I left my money at home?

"What you guys got there?" Nino asked. Adrian smiled and put the bag in my hand.

"Amira has some nice material for her dress," Adrian explained.

"Look Adrian give me a week and I'll pay you back, but you really didn't need to-" I began but he cut me off.

"Amira, really its fine," I went to argue more but I closed my mouth. He was stubborn that's for sure. We headed to the café and Nino told me some funny stories from his family. They were quite funny.

"My brother loved all my DJ stuff so much that one night he stole my equipment and claimed he was 'having a disco' for his teddies," Nino told me. I laughed and Adrian rolled his eyes.

"That's the story he tells every girl the first time he sees them," Adrian added. I giggled and Nino's smile faded into a frown.

"So Amira any stories you want to share?" Nino questioned I thought for a moment, I need to think carefully about here. Adrian looked at me with concern.

"Well my older sister used to always sneak downstairs during the night to steal the chocolates my mother would make for us, my mum found out so one night she replaced the sweets with Brussel sprouts dipped in chocolate. My mother, my brother and me hid under the counter until she had eaten one. When she did we jumped up and turns out my mother had accidently used milk chocolate. My sister was lactose intolerant. So she ended up being sick for a while. Lets just say she never stole the sweets anymore," I explained. Adrian and Nino laughed, I giggled slightly.

We found the café and I bought a water bottle and a small salad. Nino got a sandwich and a coffee whilst Adrian purchased a cake and some soda. We sat in the courtyard and ate. After we finished eating we parted ways. I jumped on the bus and headed home. I secretly wished Chat would show up tonight.

Adrian/ **Chat Noir's POV**

I was running on the rooftops to Amira's house and guess what I saw her doing again? Feeding the birds. I jumped onto the roof of the apartment block and looked down at her. I startled her and she slipped slightly. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back onto the pipes.

"Good thing I'm here then, eh?" I said smiling. She rolled her eyes.

"I wouldn't have nearly fallen if you didn't scare me," She answered. That was a good point. But this cat doesn't give up.

"You still shouldn't be doing that," I added. She laughed and crept into her apartment, I shortly followed.

"Maybe," She muttered. I looked in her apartment and she had some material scattered around.

"Where did you get this then?" I asked. Of course I knew the answer but she didn't know I did.

"A boy bought it for me but I feel terrible for letting him do that," She mumbled.

"Why's that?"

"I don't know, I feel guilty. He knows nothing about me and I can never pay him back," She explained," I get uncomfortable whenever someone does this it makes me feel annoyed with myself,"

"I'm sure he doesn't mind," I said. I put my hand on her shoulder and she smiled lightly," But it seems something else is up?" I wanted to know about what she said to Alya.

"Well... A girl who has never spoke to me before shouted some wild claims about me. She was generally horrible. She kept talking about my mother and how I was only friends with this boy to be with him. I got riled up and ended up apologising for all my problems," Amira explained. I saw the sadness in her eyes that she tried to hide daily.

"What problems?" I questioned. She sighed heavily.

"The reason I didn't speak with anyone for my first three months here was because I have a severe social anxiety. When I tried to talk to people I would stop breathing and panic excessively. So I hid, successfully for three months. I begged the teachers to not introduce me and to skip me on registers - I would go to them at the start of each period. That way no one recognised me," She began," Then this boy spoke to me, I was going to run and escape him but for some reason I managed to speak to him normally, sure I was nervous as hell but I managed to keep my composure,"

"Do you know why you have it this bad?"

"Yes... But I don't want to talk about that yet,"

"Okay I wont pressure you," I told her, she thanked me," Was there anything else you said?"

"I told her about my trouble trusting people, that's due to my past. I also mentioned about the isolation and loneliness I was facing so my natural instinct was to finally socialise," Amira finished and smiled lightly. There was a beep and I worried slightly.

"Um I don't suppose you have any camembert?" I asked. She laughed and looked in the fridge. Amira shook her head sadly.

"I have some cheese or bird seed," She joked.

"The cheese will do," I said.

"I will leave the room so you can transform," She says and gets up to leave.

"No, stay. You can use the quilt as a blindfold," I suggested. Amira nodded and sat on the sofa. I tied the quilt around her head and she chuckled. I transformed into Adrian.

"So she cant see me?" Plagg whispered. I shook my head. He flew over Amira's head and I glared at him.

"Plagg leave Amira alone!" I complained. Amira laughed and touched the top of her head, she gently caught Plagg and held him in her palm. She pointed her arm in the direction of the cheese and beckoned it towards her. She patted Plagg's head with a finger and he purred. I didn't know he liked it when people did that! Amira gave him a small piece of cheese and he ate, sat on the palm of her hand.

"I like her, can we come here more often?" Plagg begged and Amira laughed.

"I will never get to see you though," She added. Plagg sighed, he flew up to her ear and whispered something," I think we can manage that," I looked at them in confusion.

"Make sure to have camembert next time," Plagg said. Amira nodded," Right buddy I can change now,"

"Bye Plagg," Amira said. She lifted him up and lightly kissed him on the cheek.

"Bye Amira," He said and looked in my direction.

"Plagg, claws out!" I shout and transform into Chat. I untie the blindfold and Amira rubs her eyes," So no kiss for me then?" She shook her head.

"Anyway you should get going, Ladybug will castrate you if you don't go on patrol," She joked. I nodded and said goodbye before leaving.

 **Amira's** POV

Wednesday came and I hadn't eaten or drank since Sunday. I know its bad but I'm desperate to get out of the area and I was trying to get as much money as I could from playing on the streets but I would always forget to buy food and drink. I woke up and the dizziness hit. I grabbed my bag of material and legged it to the bus stop. Today we would be making our outfits for our assignments.

The bus got to school on time and I walked into class. The teacher insisted on keeping us in her new seating plan so I was near Adrian again.

"Okay the measurements for the dress are on your desk, you may start," She explained and everyone began talking. Adrian turned to me and smiled, I managed a weak one back.

"Amira are you okay? You look a little pale," He asked. I nodded. We got up and moved to our mannequins. My eyes get fading in and fading out.

"Adrian I don't suppose you have a drink?" I asked, he nodded and went in his bag, our hands touched. I felt a weakness spread through my body. I clung onto his hand and fell to the ground.

"AMIRA?" Adrian shouted. That was the only thing I heard before everything went black...


	4. Chapter 4

"AMIRA!" I shout as she falls into me. I lay her on the ground and the teacher orders everyone out of the class room. I plead her to let me stay and she obliges.

"Amira can you hear me?" The teacher asks. She runs to call the hospital while I stay with Amira.

I study Amira's features, her lips were cracked and pale like her skin. You couldn't see her veins as they were that sunken in. I lifted her up and all you could feel was bones. It was similar to holding a feather.

The teacher walked in five minutes later and told me to take Amira to the front of the school. I sat on the bench and cradled her in my lap. Her breathing was coarse and rare, I tried to feel for a pulse but it was extremely weak.

The ambulance came twenty minutes later and I assisted them in getting Amira in the van. She was still unconscious and barely breathing. They put a breathing mask on and plugged many machines into her.

"We will take her from here," The man said jumping in the ambulance.

"Please can I come, she needs a friendly face around her when she wakes up," I said. The man shook his head.

"Only family can journey with the patient. You will have to come after school," The man closed the door and the ambulance sped down the road. I pulled out my phone.

"Nathalie, can you pick me up now and take me to the hospital?" I begged she put the phone on hold for a moment.

"Adrian your father wants to know why you wish to go there," Nathalie answered.

"My friend fainted and I want to be there for her," I replied. Nathalie went on hold for another moment.

"He doesn't think its a good idea. Sorry Adrian," She was about to put the phone down when I lost it.

"Nathalie please Im begging you. If you dont take me I will take a taxi or a bus. Im just asking for an easy way!" I demanded. I wasnt usually like this but I was worried for Amira.

"Ok I will come, but just this once," Nathalie said. I thanked her a billion times and went to get my stuff out of the classroom.

"Text you later," I muttered to Nino as I jumped in the limo. He waved goodbye and I waved back.

I explained to Nathalie what had happened to Amira as we went to the hospital.

Amira's POV

The darkness fell and I felt like I was floating in space. The feeling of weakness was all over me.

That was when I saw her, my mother. I floated towards her but her hand pushed me away from the light.

"My darling I came to tell you, it isnt your time yet," She said sadly. I felt tears escape my eyes and she wiped them away.

"Mother are you proud of me?" I asked. She nodded and smiled her beautiful smile.

"I am very proud. You show kindness and strength in times of need. And no what Mathias and Helena did to you was right. I hate them with all of my heart. But you need to return to your Chat and Adrian," She informed. I laughed. Chat's definitely missing me. My mother kissed me on the top of my head and we hugged. I felt her tear on my shoulder and I began to get pulled away from her. We clung onto each other until the force was too strong and we let go.

"I love you!" We both said in unison and I was stuck in the darkness. This time I was heading in a fresher light. As soon as I hit it my eyes opened...

Adrian/Chat Noir's POV

Amira's eyes opened and I smiled. She spotted me and forced a weak smile on her face. I threw my arms around her slim figure and she attempted to do the same. I placed her hands back onto the bed.

"Whats wrong with me then?" She asked. I sighed.

"You were extremely dehydrated and starving. When did you last eat and drink?" I questioned. She looked down.

"Um... Saturday," She mumbled. I sighed.

"Why?" I interrogated. She looked at me with sadness in her eyes.

"The stress of the situation with loosing my job, Alya having a go at me and generally trying to get by," She answered. I hugged her again and left.

"I need to go my father is waiting," I lied. She lightly smiled as I left.

I exited the hospital and went into an alley. I transformed into Chat. I climbed over the roof and into Amira's room. Her face lit up.

"Chat," She said happily. I walked up to her and hugged her. She hugged me tighter than she did when I was Adrian.

"Trouble never ceases to follow you," I joked and she laughed. She beckoned me closer.

"When can I see Plagg again?" She whispered in my ear. I laughed.

"Not here but maybe when your out of here," I answered and she groaned.

"So your not excited to see me then?" I said acting hurt. She got out of bed and walked over to me. I held her in my arms.

"No Im excited you came," She mumbled and placed her head on my chest. I lifted her back onto the bed. I couldnt fall for her, I loved Ladybug. I hugged Amira and then said goodbye.

Amira's point of view

As I watched Chat leave I felt a glimpse of sadness wash over me. I batted it away. Silence rang through the room.

A few moments later, a doctor walked in. His skin was pale and he had bright blue eyes. I smiled happily at him.

"Unfortunately we could not get in contact with your father, your step mother was available though and she is coming to see you," He explained. I felt my stomach drop.

"Um when can I go?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Not until your body has the correct nutrients," He said. I sighed deeply again. After more explaining and questions he left.

"Dont leave this room," the doctor directed and I nodded. No I wasnt staying if Helena was coming. As soon as he exited I began my plan.

Silently I crept over to the window and looked down, it was pretty high up. I stared down the corridor and it was full of people. How would I get out of here?

I took another look out of my room and noticed the pipes running under each room in the hospital. I opened the window as far as I could and crept out.

My feet trembled as I made my way across the pipes to the drop point. My hands were clinging to the pipes above me and things were going okay until...

"Amira? Where are you?" A voice said. I paniced and dived back into the room. As soon as I landed back in I was face to face with Alya. I sighed.

"What were you trying to do?" She asked. I laughed.

"I was trying to escape... I um... Hate hospitals," I lied and she smiled.

"Look Im sorry for what happened the other day. I didn't want another Chloe or Lila invading our group," Alya apologised. I smiled and shrugged.

"Its okay, but never ,and I mean ever, compare me to Chloe!" I said and we both laughed.

"Theres more air in her head than there is on Earth," Alya joked and I laughed with her. An idea came to me.

"Alya I really want to get out of here but... I need a jacket to escape," I said and she got the idea of what I was asking for.

"No problem, but you are coming back to my place until I can get hold of Adrien or someone else," Alya added. I nodded and she handed me her jacket. I put it on and lifted the hood up. She gave me a thumbs up and we headed out.

"Thank you so much," I whispered as we finally exited the hospital. She said it was fine and we began walking to her house.

"Whats Marionette like? She seems nice," I asked. Alya nodded.

"She is the sweetest and nicest person I know," Alya began," you and her would get along great!" I smiled at the thought.

"Here we are," Alya said and we walked into her home. It had a big "family" vibe," lets go to my room as I want to post something of my Ladyblog,"

"Ladyblog?"

"OMG! You dont know? Okay basically I post about clues leading me to find out who Ladybug is," Alya explained, I nodded.

"So how is your search going?" I asked. She shrugged.

"I only have one solid clue and that was when she dropped a history book, the same one I own. I reckon she goes to our school," Alya answered. I nodded.

"That is cool," I muttered," But what about Chat?"

"Well he isn't as 'popular' as Ladybug," Alya contended. I nodded. I assume it is because a girl has been given an empowering role. We continued chatting until Alya's phone beeped.

"Who's that?" I whispered she shooshed me. I sat in silence and looked around Alya's room. She had loads of pictures of Ladybug plastered on the walls. There were some photos of Marionette and Nino. Also there was one of Adrien. I smiled and studied them. They all seemed so happy.

"Okay I will tell her, bye," Alya finished her phone call and turned to me.

"Adrien said that you're gonna stay at his house," Alya explained, I went to object but she shooshed me again," You're going girl, come on I will walk you there," I nodded and followed her.

"Just warning you now, steer clear of Mr Agreste, he is quite difficult to deal with," Alya told me. I smiled and waved goodbye.

Adrien's house was huge. I stared at the gold gates before ringing the door bell. A camera flew out and looked me in the face.

"Yes?" A female's voice murmered. I looked at the camera for a microphone," You can speak and I will hear you,"

"Im Amira, Adrien said-" I began.

"Oh Amira, Adrien's been waiting for you. Proceed," the camera turned off and went back into the wall. The golden gates opened and I walked up the drive. The doors were double my size and I struggled to open them. Eventually, I managed to do it but I was wheezing.

"You must be Amira," the woman said. I looked up and she had short black hair and glasses. She had a tall and thin figure but her posture screamed work. I nodded and smiled at her.

"That is correct,"

"Adrien's in his room, I will direct you there," The woman said," my name is Nathalie,"

"Thank you Nathalie,"

"Well lets go then," Nathalie informed and she lead me up the stairs and down a corridor. She then directed me into the left hand door and I opened it. My jaw dropped as I looked around his room. It was bigger than my apartment... Well most things were.

"Amira!" He exclaimed, running up to me. I smiled and he returned it.

Things were definitely about to get interesting...


End file.
